


You Are The Only Thing That Keeps Me Awake At Night

by GabIsOkay



Series: Wide Awake [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author is not English-speaking, Death, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Edd is even more done, F/M, Gore, I Don't Even Know, Jon is dead, M/M, Matt is aCTUALLY STRAIGHT, Oh look spoiler, Ok I need to start to take this seriously, Pain, Panic Attacks, Patryck's dead inside, Paul is secretly gay, Suicide, There's gonna be more tags, Tom is done, What Have I Done, angssst, don't tell anyone, pop culture references, spoiler - Freeform, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabIsOkay/pseuds/GabIsOkay
Summary: Tom is fine.Edd is fine.Matt is fine.Tord is fine.Everything is fine.But c'mon. Do you trust me?





	1. Patryck being himself aka Tord suffer

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello?  
> This is a fan fiction with themes that can trigger someone. Please read tags.  
> Keep in mind that I'm not English speaker and there's gonna be some mistakes.  
> I'm gonna update random, school succs and I have to do things.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy this painful and angsty shit.  
> (edit I'm correcting some grammar mistakes)

Tord winced in pain as alcohol-soaked gauze made contact with his skin. The grip on his arm tightened as he tried to take his limb away from antagonizing pain.

"Tord!" Hissed Patryck, who tried to disinfect his arm." I swear if you move one more time I will dump the whole bottle of alcohol on your arm and face." He told Tord with no real emotion behind his voice.  
He tried to do his job and finally leave a man alone with Paul. He had to do a few reports and call a Red Leader. Their (or more like Tord's) mission was a failure but at least they could stay at their apartment as long as Tord's recovery would take. Red Army' wasn't about to take them back in a long time, they couldn't go to a hospital without being caught, but Patryck was a medic, and he could work with what he got from the nearby pharmacy. He sure wasn't comfortable with only alcohol, bandages and few painkillers he had, but that was all he could get without actually talking to doctors. Sure, he did improvised IV, but with things going like that, Tord will not be in great shape in few weeks. It will take months to get recovered. 

But Pat was a patient man. He could bear it. The question is, can Tord and Paul do it?

"It stinks." Said Tord, turning his head to look at the man who was cleaning his arm. "Are you sure it's alcohol?"  
"I 'm pretty sure that's alcohol, from alcohol store. Now," Pat's hand lowered to his skin and gently squeezed his arm as he dumped the whole bottle on his skin.  
"AH WHA- FUCKING-" Screamed Tord." What the fucking hell man!" He clutched his burning skin and looked up at Patryck.   
"You were twitching. Now stay still so I can bandage you."

* Magical POV change that made you think about your life mistakes* 

Tom stretched his arms as he yawned. He probably should do something. Not something productive, no, no. Maybe shower? Or breakfast? No, it would be a dinner by now. He really should go shower, he smells like death and depression. Then dinner. Also, he should talk to Edd, he saw him maybe a week ago.  
After a short shower and noodles, he made two days ago. He left his apartment and headed Edd's home.

As he walked down the hall, he didn't hear usual laughter or TV sounds coming from artist's apartment. Tom knocked on the door.

Nobody's home.

He sighed. He guesses he can go buy some groceries in his free time. And by groceries, he means alcohol and bandages. He uses them a lot now. Some noodles or mac&cheese can be useful too. 

He bought three bottles of Smirnoff, some bandages, and way too much noodles. They didn't have mac&cheese, which was so disgusting, that alcoholic left right after he paid. 

The dark clouds and the wind made him shiver and walk faster. It was almost 8 PM, and boy, it was dark and cold. Ain't nobody taking walks right now. 

As he fell down, being hit by something heavy, he made up his mind. 'Something heavy' was a man with HUGE eyebrows and bag on his shoulder. He was sitting on the ground, covering his face. What was his problem?


	2. The bois have karaoke party aka Matts late for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my depression killing me so I'm sorry for the chapter, it sucks :(

Is that weird friend of Tord's?

He heard of him. What was his name again? Tom, Tim? He didn't really remember. But from what he remembered from Tord's stories, he was awful. And aggressive.

So when he hit him and they both fell on the ground, the first thing he did was covering his face. Instinct, he guessed. "Hey, dude."He heard voice said. It was deep and there was a hint of British accent somewhere.

"You didn't hit your head or something, do you?"

"Um," He stutter, clearly surprised. He didn't hit him? He looked up at the man, in his late twenties with spiky hair. The stranger had a worried expression on his face. "Shit man, don't tell me you got yourself some brain damage." He said, and Paul shooked his head. "Sorry," He answered, his accent making it sound rough. "I'm just surprised someone walking on the streets on time like this." "Same." Brit murmured as Paul got up. "Whatever, stay safe, try not to get hit by a car." He snickered and nodded at him as he walked away.

~~ _TiMe SkIP?_???~~

"BEGGIN', BEGGIN' YOUUUUU"

Welp, that's the definitely good start of the day.

"PUT YO LOVIN HAND OUT BABY" That was Matt's voice.

"BEGGIN BEGGIN YOUUUU" That was Edd's voice.

Figuring out they were having the karaoke party, Tom could only wonder, why the hell he wasn't invited. The fact it was five am and he hated karaoke could be a reason, but informing him about that would be a nice thing.

Well yeah.

Tom crawled out of the bed. He was never the morning bird but he ain't no fool. When these two started singing.

There was no coming back.

He made his way to the kitchen and looked at his friends.

Edd was wearing his " _SMEG HEAD_ " shirt and boxers and Matt was in his hoodie. They were so loud they didn't hear him coming in.

"Guys."

"BEGGIN'"

"BEGGIN' YOUUU"

"GUYS I KNOW YOU HEAR ME WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BACON CHIPS **HOLY FUCK**." Tom finally shout out.

Edd turned off the laptop and shot him a glare. "Tom that was rude, we were singing Madcon." Edd said with a huff. "And Matt ate them." He said, shrugging when Matt hit his arm lighty.

Tom sighed and just reached out for water that was in the fridge. His head was throbbing and that wasn't a hangover. He didn't get those now.

"WOW, that's some nasty bruise you have there buddy." Said Edd standing up."Where did you get yourself something like that?" Suddenly sounding worried he reached out for the alcoholic head. He gently pressed palm to his forehead. It was cold as always, but Edd was still worried.

"I don't think you should go to work today Tom." He said, giving him a water bottle.

Tom huffed.

"Stop being my mother Edd."

"You wish!" Matt said, laughing.

"Don't you have a work?"

"Ye."

"Just go Matt" Sighed Edd. "just go."

Matt laughed and made his way out of an apartment. These two... But Tom was right, he was probably already late for his shift in the hospital. He needs to take a shortcut. While he was having his head in the clouds, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. That... _smell_.

"To-" He started but stopped when he saw someone who he didn't know.

"I'm sorry?" The man cocked his head. Oh, he had Tord's smell. What the _hell_.

"Do you know where is the next bus stop?" Asked the man, smiling a little. He had really weird hair and he was looking uneasy. But that wasn't the problem to Matt.

"Sure, let me show you" He smiled, his teeth showing.

Oh it's gonna be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello peps comment is always nice have a great day~


	3. Edd is home alone aka Pat meets the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived bitch

Edd was sitting on a sofa, drawing on his tablet. It was late, maybe 12 pm. Tom was working in the bar, Matt should be home any moment.

He's gonna finish doing lineart and then he can go to sleep. Ugh, he has to check on Tom's head too. And upload something on his youtube channel. Ok, maybe four or five hours more, it's not like he was sleepy before.

"Uh, Riiingo..." He called his cat. The grey pet hopped at their owner lap. "It's gonna be long night don't you think?" Edd said, hearing a meow in response. He sighed.

_**~~MeAnWhiLE~~** _

Tom thought it's a good idea to fucking work at the bar serving alcohol while being in rehab. Well, whoop the _fucking_ doo he sure was right.

Fuck.

"Only one hour left." He said with a bored voice. Some guy who was drinking his worries away looked at him sympathetically.

Geez, what was his name again? Harry? Henry?

The bell ringed announcing the arrival of the new wretches to this damn place. Wait...

"Matt?" Tom asked carefully studying stranger with him. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Matt laughed cheerfully, ignoring the stares that people were giving him.

"Oh Tom, I'm just meeting new people!" He waved at the men with him. The man nodded. "It's Patryck!" He smiled. "And I wanted you to meet him!"

Matt winked and Tom sniffed. He raised a brow and huffed. "Well, yes, sure Matt, as long as you don't bring your date to home." This time was Matt's turn to huff.

"Excuse me, Tom! You know I'm straight! I'm not even gay for myself!" He dramatically sighed and shooked his head." It's hard Tim, but, like, when there's a hot male around you all the time, it's hard to date, like, only girls and things."

"Who's that hot male?" Asked Patryck, getting more comfortable around these strangers than he thought he could.

"Him." Answered Tom, cleaning another damn cup. "Whatever, he's like Matryoshka doll." He smirked, receiving a glare from Matt. "He's so full of himself."

"I'm done here." Matt said and left the bar. "Did he..." Patryck tried to ask Tom. "Did he just left? Yeah, but he probably just went home. Our roommate must be worried sick."

Brit looked at Polish one." But no, seriously, what were you guys doing so long together? I mean he wasn't at work so..."

"He showed me bus stop." Solider said. "And that's it?" "No, he also followed me to shop, another shop, toilet and McDonald's. It took him four hours to notice already that I saw him in the bushes." He sighed."Then he bought me a milkshake and invited me here"

"Why I'm not surprised." Alcoholic rolled his 'eyes'.

"I'm Tom by the way." He gave him a hand to shake.

"Patryck, call me Pat." He shook Tom's hand. "I was actually heading to home and..."

"Sure dude, I'm not gonna make you stay here." Tom laughed. "Run while you can." Patryck smiled at him and nodded. That was a nice day. But he should get back home, Paul's probably worried, and he should give Tord his pills before he freakes out. He shrugged while he left the sad excuse of a bar. His not their mother, they'll live.

Meanwhile, Paul caught pancakes on fire.

He doesn't really know how that happened but he was sure he shouldn't panic. That was Pat what was always saying when something on fire.

"Pau why the pan is on fire." Tord asked narrowing his eyes on the other male. "Why are you on fire." Those weren't even questions, Tord was actually used to seeing things on fire now when Pat was leaving Pau and him alone. "Hang on there, I'll go for an extinguisher," He sighs while Paul's already hand got caught in the fire.

Patryck's gonna be _so_ pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, bassicaly I'm out of hospital, I'm no longer high and I can write now. Sorry it took me so much time, I needed to finish some requests ( I still got some left ughh) and I bought Walking Dead so yea... it was nice month. I hope you have amazing day! Gab's Out!  
> (Also I just saw the chapter I wrote when I was like, really high, and oh my God please don't hate me, I already deleted it )

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always make my day!


End file.
